Pact
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Future fic. Nathan and a pregnant Audrey discuss baby names. Nathan/Audrey, spoilers up to "As You Were".


**Disclaimer **- I don't own Haven and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note - **This idea wouldn't leave me alone. And I've been wanting to write a long fic for this fandom, so here it is! I may even do another fic in this 'verse, set in the future.

* * *

Audrey Parker-Wournos glared at her husband. "We need to come up with a name before the baby arrives, Nathan! This is important." She couldn't believe Nathan wanted to watch TV.

"Why can't we come up with a name after he or she is born?" Nathan tried. He knew this was important, but he was interested in finding out what was going to happen on this show!

"No. I want to come up with some ideas now. Please?" Audrey grinned at him, knowing he couldn't resist her. She was right. Nathan had a hard time saying no to her.

"Sure. What names do you like?" Nathan had a few ideas, but he wanted to see what names his wife had come up with.

Audrey shrugged. "I have a few names for girls that I like. For example, Caroline, Cecelia, Regina, Jenna, Rhiannon, Amelia, Vivienne, Alexandra, Ava, Danielle, Keely, Sorcha, Tessa, Aurora, Aviana, Willa, Nora, and more. I have some boy names too, but I have a feeling the baby's a girl."

Nathan blinked at her. "That's a whole lot of names. I have a few ideas of my own. Beatrice for a girl. That's nice, isn't it? Jonah for a boy. I think we should do a baby name generator or something."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Nathan, I tried that before. They came up with the most random names ever. I don't think that's going to work," the eight months pregnant Audrey informed him.

"Fine." Nathan paused. "And I just went completely blank on name suggestions." He had never thought he'd be picking out baby names with his wife five years ago. But that was before Audrey Parker rolled in town and changed his life forever. He can't wait to meet their baby.

"Okay, let's make a pact right now. No matter what we name the baby, his or her middle name will never be as bad as Thaddeus or Prudence. We can't inflict that on an innocent little baby." Audrey felt relieved. That had been bothering her once she got over the initial shock of being pregnant.

Nathan laughed. "It's a pact. No middle names as bad as Thaddeus or Prudence." He was surprised it had taken Audrey this long to bring it up. The cop had been expecting this for months.

Audrey laughed herself. "Maybe we should wait until the baby's born to name him or her?" It was driving her crazy that they didn't know the baby's sex, but she and Nathan wanted to be surprised in the delivery room. It had just been a very long six months. Audrey hadn't found out she was pregnant until two months in. Her pregnancy had been unplanned, but she and Nathan realized after panicking that they wanted to be parents. Luckily, The Troubles had calmed down a little since she became pregnant, not that Nathan would let her go out on cases anyway. She loved the baby growing inside her, but Audrey still couldn't wait to be off desk duty in a few months.

"I can't believe we have a month left until the baby's born. Would you think about naming the baby Lucy if we had a girl?" Nathan knew how his wife felt about her mother, but he still had to ask her. Lucy Ripley was still a subject they didn't talk about very much.

"No." Audrey couldn't help but immediately reject that idea. Learning the truth about her mother had been a shock and she wouldn't saddle a daughter of hers with that name.

"Okay then. Figured it couldn't hurt to ask." Nathan leaned over and kissed his wife. He loved her so much. She and the baby were extremely important to him. Even his father had told him he was finally proud of him after learning about Audrey's pregnancy! He had said several times that he couldn't wait to be a grandfather.

"Are you a Jamie?" Audrey asked as the baby gave her a hard kick. When the baby didn't kick her again, she took that as a no.

"Okay, let's go to bed and talk about this some more." Nathan turned off the TV and helped his wife off the couch. She had a hard time getting up lately, and it was only going to get worse as her pregnancy progressed.

"You want to just talk?" Audrey gave him a suggestive smile, and the couple rushed off to their bedroom. They did talk about baby names for half an hour before giving up to do something else. Nathan fell asleep with his hand on Audrey's swollen stomach.

"So, have you two picked a name for my grandchild yet?" Gerald Wournos was just as impatient as Nathan and Audrey was for the baby to arrive.

"We've been discussing it. Nothing concrete yet, but we have a ton of names picked out." Audrey couldn't help but beam at her father-in-law.

"Actually, you have a ton of names picked out and I have a few," Nathan commented as he walked pact Audrey and his father's desks.

"What about naming her after your mother if you have a girl, Nathan?" Gerald knew how much his son missed his mother. He could see Nathan naming his child after her.

"We actually didn't discuss that. Good idea, Dad." Nathan didn't know why he hadn't thought of that before, especially since he had brought up the idea of naming the baby after Audrey's mother the night before.

"Belinda Parker-Wournos," murmured Audrey. There were several nicknames there – Lin, Linda, Bee, Deb, and multiple other names. And why were she and Nathan continuously drawn to girl names? They hadn't discussed that many boy names at all.

"Well, just think about it." Gerald went into the break room to get a coffee and stayed in there to eat lunch.

Nathan and Audrey continued to discuss names for the next week.

XXXXXXXX

A month later, Duke Crocker walked into Audrey's room holding pink and yellow balloons. "That was not a very good experience, you two. I am never going into the flower shop again," he informed Audrey and Nathan.

Nathan held back a laugh. "You went into the flower shop willingly? I'm surprised, Duke." He figured that his friend had probably gotten hit on multiple times.

"I know what you're thinking, Wournos. Yes, I did get hit on. And I got told to tell you congratulations by a ton of people. They're all excited for you." Duke handed the balloons to Nathan.

Audrey shifted the baby around and pulled Duke in for a one armed hug. "Thank you for visiting the three of us."

"You're welcome. Now, tell me her name." Nathan and Audrey had refused to tell him over the phone, and it was surprisingly driving Duke nuts.

Audrey beamed at the newborn in her arms. She loved the baby already, and she had only been a mother for ten hours. She had also experienced a seventeen hour labor that she was going to hold over her daughter's head for a very long time. "This is Callie Dana Parker-Wournos." She and Nathan had chosen the name six hours after the baby was born. They had been unable to come up with anything.

"Nice. I approve." Duke sat down and briefly panicked as Nathan picked up Callie out of Audrey's arms and handed her to him.

"Support her head and you'll be fine. Also, glad you approve." Nathan couldn't stop staring at Callie. He couldn't believe he was a father.

"So, how'd you come up with her name?" Duke was genuinely curious about that, and he had no clue why. Maybe because he was the baby's godfather.

"My dad suggested we name the baby after Mom if we had a girl a few weeks ago. Audrey and I wanted to honor her once the baby was born, but she didn't seem like a Belinda. So we looked up the meaning of her name. It means beautiful. And then we came across Callie, which means the same thing. And we just knew. Our daughter's a Callie. And she's definitely beautiful." Nathan loved Callie more than he ever thought possible.

Audrey stifled a sob. "Hormones," the sobbing new mother explained to Duke. She hated bursting into tears like this, but she couldn't help it. Plus, what Nathan had said had been sweet. How could she not cry after that?

"And Dana?" Seriously, why was Duke this curious about Nathan and Audrey's baby's name? He already adored the newborn, and had decided he would be wrapped around her little finger. He was going to spoil her rotten, but oh well. He had the right as godfather to spoil Callie.

"Normal middle name." Audrey had stopped crying now and she held back a laugh. She and Nathan had kept good on their pact to give their child a normal middle name. Callie Dana was very normal. It definitely wasn't Audrey Prudence or Nathan Thaddeus.

"…Okay." Duke was confused about that, but let it go. He handed Callie back to Nathan when the baby started to cry.

Audrey and Nathan couldn't wait to go home with their daughter. Things would definitely be more fun there.

They had two more children, daughter Danielle Katherine, born twenty-three months after Callie and son Patrick Matthew, born thirteen months after Danielle.

All of the Parker-Wournos kids had normal middle name, a pact that Nathan and Audrey never broke.

Their family was perfect just the way it was. Nathan and Audrey wouldn't change a thing about them.

And it had all started back when Nathan and Audrey learned each other's middle names and then made a pact during her first pregnancy to avoid that curse.


End file.
